2013-14 RSJAHL Season
These are the 2013-14 Rive-Sud Junior A Hockey League season standings. Season Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P FPP Group 1 CJR Cougars 28 22 3 3 - 133 68 74 27 Varennes Blitz 28 18 7 3 - 124 73 63 24 Ste-Julie Grizzlys 28 16 7 5 - 116 76 63 26 Beloeil Bouclier 28 14 10 4 - 113 95 53 21 St-Lambert Red Wings 28 13 12 3 - 97 106 49 20 Longueuil Sieurs 28 9 13 6 - 122 139 46 22 St-Hyacinthe Musketeers 28 8 14 6 - 76 88 44 22 St-Basile Centurions 28 10 12 6 - 95 109 42 16 Brossard Broncos 28 8 17 3 - 92 120 42 23 St-Bruno Eagles 28 5 17 6 - 84 125 42 26 Boucherville Seigneurs 28 8 19 1 - 91 144 39 22 Group 2 Greenfield Park Gryphons 28 23 3 2 - 153 73 69 21 Chambly Remparts 28 20 5 3 - 148 75 64 21 Candiac Lions 28 18 9 1 - 130 97 60 23 St-Jean Eagles 28 13 13 2 - 97 92 53 25 St-Hubert Jets 28 13 14 1 - 152 141 50 23 La Prairie Hawks 28 11 14 3 - 84 99 46 21 Ste-Catherine Coyotes 28 13 13 2 - 158 164 42 14 Delson Senators 28 10 17 1 - 130 154 39 18 St-Remi Dragons 28 10 16 2 - 119 140 36 14 St-Constant Lynx 28 9 17 2 - 115 124 34 14 Marieville Monarchs 28 3 22 3 - 65 192 24 15 Playoffs Format each team played 4 games within its group. Standings based on total points with 2 points for a win, 1 point for a tie, and one fair play point (fpp) for no major penalties or suspensions from the game. Group 1 note: first place team, CJR Cougars did not participate in this playoff *Bouclier defeated Centurians 7-4 *Blitz defeated Broncos 6-4 *Eagles tied Grizzlies 2-2 *Musketeers defeated Red Wings 4-2 *Grizzlies defeated Seigneurs 5-1 *Sieurs defeated Centurians 7-2 *Eagles defeated Red Wings 6-4 *Seigneurs defeated Blitz 6-5 *Sieurs defeated Broncos 5-3 *Bouclier defeated Musketeers 3-2 *Bouclier defeated Eagles 4-1 *Blitz defeated Musketeers 5-4 *Broncos defeated Red Wings 6-3 *Blitz tied Grizzlies 2-2 *Seigneurs defeated Eagles 3-2 *Broncos defeated Centurians 6-1 *Sieurs defeated Musketeers 3-1 *Grizzlies defeated Centurians 1-0 *Bouclier defeated Red wings 5-2 *Sieurs defeated Seigneurs 5-3 Standings Group 1 Team GP W L T GF GA P''+FPP=TP '' Longueuil Sieurs 4 4 0 0 19 9 8 4 12 Beloeil Bouclier 4 4 0 0 19 9 8 3 11 Ste-Julie Grizzlys 4 2 0 2 10 5 6 4 10 Varennes Blitz 4 2 1 1 18 16 5 3 8 Brossard Broncos 4 2 2 0 19 14 4 4 8 Boucherville Seigneurs 4 2 2 0 13 17 4 4 8 St-Bruno Eagles 4 1 2 1 11 13 3 4 7 St-Hyachinthe Musketeers 4 1 3 0 11 13 2 2 4 St-Lambert Red Wings 4 0 4 0 11 21 0 4 4 St-Basile Centurions 4 0 4 0 7 21 0 3 3 Group 2 note: 4th place team, Candiac Lions did not participate in this playoff *Hawk defeated Senators 4-1 *Remparts defeated Coyotes 5-3 *Gryphons defeated Monarchs 12-3 *Jets defeated Lynx 1-0 *Gryphons defeated Lynx 7-4 *Dragons defeated Eagles 5-3 *Hawks defeated Monarchs 6-4 *Dragons defeated Remparts 4-1 *Coyotes defeated Jets 7-6 *Eagles defeated Lynx 9-4 *Hawks defeated Dragons 6-2 *Gryphons defeated Senators 8-2 *Lynx defeated Monarchs 7-6 *Senators defeated Jets 5-1 *Hawks defeated Coyotes 9-2 *Remparts defeated Monarchs 7-1 *Dragons defeated Senators 9-4 *Gryphons defeated Reparts 5-4 *Eagles defeated Jets 6-4 *Coyotes defeated Eagles 8-5 Standings Group 2 Team GP W L T GF GA P''+FPP=TP '' Greenfield Park Gryphons 4 4 0 0 32 13 8 4 12 La Prairie Hawks 4 4 0 0 25 9 8 3 11 St-Remi Dragons 4 3 1 0 20 14 6 3 9 Chambly Remparts 4 2 2 0 17 13 4 4 8 Ste-Catherine Coyotes 4 2 2 0 20 25 4 3 7 St-Jean Eagles 4 2 2 0 23 21 4 3 7 St-Hubert Jets 4 1 3 0 12 18 2 4 6 St-Constant Lynx 4 1 3 0 15 23 2 2 4 Delson Senators 4 1 3 0 12 22 2 2 4 Marieville Monarchs 4 0 4 0 14 32 0 2 2 Category:2014 in hockey Category:Quebec Junior A hockey